Bad day
by iamaperson1
Summary: Alfred has a bad day, who better to help than his boyfriend


It hadn't been a good day. It hadn't been even a slightly bad day. Nope, it had been the worst day for Alfred. It started out fine, waking up besides his loving boyfriend, Ivan, engaging in some nice cuddling for a bit with Ivan, then getting dressed, ready and leaving for school as he usually did.

Unfortunately, the bad day started the second Alfred stepped out of his building. Slipping on some dirty ice and water left in the sidewalk from the storm last night somehow ruined his favorite pair of jeans and made him retreat back into his home to change, wasting some needed time. It was still a decent day at that point, sure his favorite pair of jeans were totaled, but they were an old pair and he did need to go shopping. Keeping on the bright side, Alfred made his way to his favorite cafe to get himself some much needed coffee. And that's when the next bad thing happened. He walked into the small cafe and collided into the back of some guy. It was completely packed. Alfred heard the alarm that Ivan had set up on his phone to help stop him from being late to classes. And Alfred realized that he would have to make the greatest decision of his life: to wait through this long line for the much needed coffee, or to not miss his class. Alfred chose his studies, and was out of the coffee place just in time to catch the bus.

On the bus, Alfred faced his next challenge, as his usually not too full bus was absolutely full and he had to squeeze in and hold on for dear life while the effects of coffee withdrawal began to set in. After a traumatic ride of trying not to fall onto the old lady next to him, he got off and arrived at the campus of his school, it was also at this time, he checked his phone and realized he was already late by a few minutes. Rushing to his class, he got there when all the seats were filled, except for that accused seat that was shaky, uncomfortable and avoided by all. He took that seat but found himself unable to focus on the class while trying to balance on the seat. It didn't help when a paper was handed back to the class and his was drenched in red ink, his eyes wandered up to where the professor had written the score and then quickly averted his eyes from the terrible grade. And Alfred had thought he had done a good job on that, his professor had obviously thought otherwise.

And while it seemed as the day couldn't get get him any more down, as Alfred was traveling to his next class, which happened to be in another building and required outdoor travel, another piece of ice found it's way under his foot and he slipped, again. Except this time, his jeans weren't the ones ruined, his beloved glasses were when they flew off his face and onto the concrete and broke. While the glasses could be easily repaired, Alfred took this as a sign that whatever ruled above in the heavens was telling him to just go home. Which he did, even with his nearsighted eyes, he walked slowly and in a fashion that some found particularly odd with his feet close together and dragging on the ground.  
He somehow made it home, and with the relief of a dying man who had found water he remembered that his beloved boyfriend, who at this point must have been the greatest thing to happen to him was also home. Alfred pushed through the doorway and trudged into the apartment. He dropped his bags, threw off his shoes and removed the copious amounts of winter garments from his person. Alfred walked over to the couch, which at that moment had never looked grander, and gave a dramatic sigh before dropping face first over the arm of the couch and into the comfortable cushions.

Ivan, meanwhile, was in the bedroom and heard Alfred coming home early. Wondering why his Fredka had come back, he made his way to the living room and to the couch where an exhausted Alfred had finally given up. Automatically Knowing that the younger man was upset and in much need of emergency love and affection, Ivan dropped down onto the couch and gathered his partner into his arms. Alfred twisted around until he could bury his face into Ivan's warm chest. After a few moments of Ivan brushing through Alfred's soft hair and not asking what had happened to the young man's glasses, Alfred began telling him the long list of things that had aggressively worked together to ruined his day. Ivan listened patiently, nodding and comforting his poor boyfriend.

After Alfred was done, Ivan got up and put the water on for tea and hot chocolate, he then put Alfred in some cozy pajamas. The Russian took both boyfriend and some thick and warm blankets back to the living room where he set both on the couch, and made sure that Alfred was extra warm. Ivan returned to the kitchen and whipped up two mugs, one of hot chocolate for Alfred and another of tea for himself. The warm liquids were set down on the coffee table and Ivan took his place in the couch nest with Alfred. The platinum haired man took the opportunity to put on a movie that he had been waiting to see for a while and pulled Alfred in close to him, protecting him from the world that had done him much wrong.  
And that's how the two of them spent the rest of the day, warm and contented. Alfred fell asleep in Ivan's arms, much more happier than he had been when he came home.


End file.
